1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric junction box used in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electric junction box includes a substantially box-shaped case having a first box for receiving a plurality of electric components, a cover as a second box for being attached to the first box. According to Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-174711, this case includes locking structures mounted on the first box and the cover for being engaged with each other at second and fourth outer walls thereof. According to this case, a plurality of locking structures can be collectively engaged by pushing the cover against the first box. However, the locking structures cannot collectively be released. They should be released one by one. Therefore, there is a problem that workability of releasing the locking structures is not good.
Further, according to Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-330529, there is proposed a case in which a self hinge connects an outer wall of the first box with an outer wall of the cover, and locking structures for engaging the first box with the cover are mounted on other outer walls of the first box and the case. According to this case, because the number of the locking structures can be smaller than the case having the locking structures on the outer walls, the locking structures can be relatively easily released. However, there is a problem that a gap is generated between the first box and the cover owing to resiliency of the self hinge.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a case in which the first box and the second box are easily detachably attachable to each other, and it is prevented from generating a gap between the first box and the second box.